Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Mysterious Island (2022 film)
''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Mysterious Island ''is a 2022 coolest comedy wild movie release for 2032. Summary There's more Arnold's real friends in the African Savannah. Plot His friends are taking Arnold to the African Savannah because today was Arnold’s trip day. Until, Stan and Heff are giving Arnold a storybook called Alligator Baby. He saw the two last pages because now he started to get angry. So, he turned himself into the meerkat-warthog monster. He tore the book apart and put in the trash can. And he was going to destroy heffalumps and woozles again. After that, he made all the heffalumps and woozles drown in the African ocean. Except Stan and Heff. Stan and Heff were so scared. Stan said, "I guess you've had enough to hear with... ummm… our bad moods?" Arnold just smacked Stan’s head and kicked Heff’s butt and said, "That's right, you football heads!" Heff yelled, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, STAN!" Stan yelled, "GOOD IDEA! LET'S LEAVE HIM ALONE!" So the heffalumps and woozles are all ran away. And then, Arnold sobbed loudly. Helga said, “You poor little man cub. Why did they make you upset again?” And then, Arnold said, “That dirty rotten book is making me mad because of heffalumps and woozles!” Arnold just cried and cried with his flood of tears. But Eugene and Sid are going to cry bursting out loud with the big burst of echo and brushed his flood of tears away because they can’t stand it anymore. Poor Arnold. Helga was going to give Arnold a big hug to make him stop crying. Then she’s got an idea to make Arnold feel better. She wants Eugene and Sid to take Arnold to the Africa walk. And then, Eugene and Sid stopped crying and jumped for joy. But Donald Duck was still upset about Chip and Dale. Phoebe and Rhonda were agreed that Chip and Dale are the pesky critters. They’re going to give Donald a big tummy hug to make him feel better again and Rhonda said, “I’m sure the worst is over, Donald ol’ buddy.” Meanwhile, Eugene and Sid are looking for their meerkat buddy. And then, they found Lulu. Eugene and Sid are introducing their meerkat buddy Lulu. Lulu understood Arnold’s problems about heffalumps and woozles again. So, she should give him a big tummy hug just like Phoebe and Rhonda. They like to eat bugs and other things with Arnold. Meanwhile, Helga and her animal buddies are beginning to search more animal friends for Arnold. Until, they found them on top of the tree. Helga wants Arnold to meet the alligator Campfire Lass, the seal Lila, and the gorilla Chocolate Boy. Those three guys are going to tell Arnold what’s wrong. And then, Arnold answers their questions. The two last pages of the Alligator Baby are making him furious anger. But they understand how he feels. So, Campfire Lass will give him a great big tummy hig to make him feel better. After that, Arnold and his friends are getting relaxed for their afternoon break. And then, his friends are telling Arnold and Donald more stories about more animals and their best friends Timon and Pumbaa. Even their other friend SpongeBob Squarepants. At the end of the movie, Stan, Heff , and the rest of heffalumps and woozles are going to apologize to Arnold about the book and the last time in the jungle to make a Hey Arnold movie. Arnold began to cry bursting into tears and gave Stan a hug because he has accepted all the heffalumps and woozles’ apologies. Arnold was so happy about hanging out with his friends forever. Especially Donald Duck who is also Arnold’s friend. The Characters In The Movie Hank the Zedus.jpg|Hank (zedus) Barky (yongary).png|Barky (yongary) Eddy (barugon).png|Eddy (barugon) Rudy (wild boar).png|Rudy (wild boar) Zigy (zigra).png|Zigy (zigra) Winston (jiger).png|Winston (jiger) Hubie (guiron).png|Hubie (guiron) MLP Stinktooth (t-rex).png| Iron Will Minotaur in Your Big Dinosaur Movie.png|Iron Will, Hubie's Rival MLP Xolme (markhor).png|Gerald (water buffalo) MLP Ray (dragon).png|Ray (dragon) Harold (kangaroo) & Olga (Weasel).png|Harold (kangaroo) & Olga (weasel) Stinky (stork).png|Stinky (stork) Curly (toucan).png|Curly (toucan) MLP Brainy (acrocanthosaurus).png|Brainy (acrocanthosaurus) MLP Groundgar (tyrannosaurus rex).png|Groundgar (tyrannosaurus rex) MLP Garahop's Animal Minions of Cougar, Bison, Moose, TBA.png|Garahop's Animal Minions Nadine (aardvark).png|Nadine (aardvark) Mountain Lion (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West).png|Mountain Lion Rudolph Character Movie Jack (afrovenator).png|Jack (afrovenator) Rudolph Character Movie The Boar and the Ferret (wild boar and ).png|Ludwig (leopard) Rudolph Character Movie Grizzly Bear.png|Grizzly Bear (bear) Sheena (giraffe).png|Sheena (giraffe) MLP Garahop (giant terminator pig-theropod hybrid).png|Garahop (terminator pig-theropod hybrid) Iggy (lemur).png|Iggy (lemur) Katrinka (hyena).png|Katrinka (hyena) Lorenzo (zebra).png|Lorenzo (zebra) Park (snake).png|Park (snake) Robert (moose).png|Robert (moose) MLP Rufus (warthog).png|Rufus (warthog). The Warthog in MLP episode "Hearth's Warming Eve". MLP Lucky, Roday, Bob, and Max(white-backed vultures).png|White-Backed Vultures Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg|Donald Duck Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny Rarity and Princess Ember's Daughter.png|Rarity and Princess Ember's Daughter MLP Gararaptors (wild boar-raptor hybrid).png|Gararaptors Bambi's Mother and Mena's Son.png|Bambi's Mother and Mena's Son Zoey the Reindeer.png|Zoey Pat.png|Pat Stan.png|Stan Boog.png|Boog Elliot.png|Elliott Scrappy's Archeaotherium-Spinosaurus Transformation.png|Scrappy's Archeaotherium-Spinosaurus Monster Transformation Batty Koda.png|Batty Koda Timon & Pumbaa.png|Timon & Pumbaa Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Sonic Rutt and Tuke the Sivatherium (My Little Pony).png|Rutt and Tuke the Sivatherium Inspired By Rutt and Tuke From Disney's Brother Bear Cliff and Roc the Gemsbok (My Little Pony).png|The Oryxs Inspired By The Rams From Disney's Brother Bear Heffalumps & woozles.png|Heffalumps & Woozles Chip Dale.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale The Good Gay Gang (AKA The Troublemakers������) SpongeBob & Patrick.png|Good SpongeBob & Patrick Gary The Snail.png|Good Gary Kenny.png|Good Kenny Ren Hoek.png|Good Ren Stimpy.png|Good Stimpy Sven.png|Good Sven Rocko Rama.png|Good Rocko Heffer Wolfe.png|Good Heffer Filburt Shellbach.png|Good Filburt Spunky.png|Good Spunky Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|Good Lazlo Raj Elephant.png|Good Raj Clam Rhino.png|Good Clam Samson Clogmeyer.png|Good Samson Dave and Ping Pong.png|Good Dave and Ping Pong Edward Platypus.png|Good Edward Wilbert Beaver.png|Good Wilbert Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|Good Algonquin Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|Good Slinkman Etno Polino.png|Good Etno Candy Caramella.png|Good Candy Gorgious Klatoo.png|Good Gorgious Bud Budiovitch.png|Good Bud Stereo Monovici.png|Good Stereo Oggy Cat.png|Good Oggy Jack Cat.png|Good Jack Bob Bulldog.png|Good Bob Joey Cockroach.png|Good Joey Marky Cockroach.png|Good Marky Dee Dee Cockroach.png|Good Dee Dee Zig.png|Good Zig Sharko.png|Good Sharko Bernie.png|Good Bernie CatDog.png|Good CatDog Gordon Quid.png|Good Gordon Waffle G. Aliquis.png|Good Waffle Mr. Blik.png|Good Blik Hovis.png|Good Hovis Pooh Bear.png|Good Pooh Tigger2.png|Good Tigger Rabbit (Pooh).png|Good Rabbit Top Cat.png|Good Top Cat Yogi Bear.png|Good Yogi Hokey Wolf.png|Good Hokey Wally Gator.png|Good Wally Huckleberry Hound.png|Good Huckleberry Tom Cat.png|Good Tom Jerry Mouse.png|Good Jerry Tuffy Mouse.png|Good Tuffy Norbert Foster Beaver.png|Good Norbert Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|Good Daggett Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png|Good Rodney Uncle Grandpa.png|Good Uncle Grandpa Mr. Gus.png|Good Mr. Gus Pizza Steve.png|Good Pizza Steve Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png|Good SwaySway & Buhdeuce Flain (Mixels).png|Good Flain The Creatures In the Movie Tyrannosaurus Giga.png Deinosuchus (Walking with Dinosaurs 1999 BBC).png ElectricEel-Journey2.jpg Lizard 2012 01 (1).jpg Arctic Cat (Rudolph Character Movie).png Turkey Vultures (A Goofy Movie).png Wild Boar (Disney's Beauty and the Beast Animated Movie).png Arctotherium (Prehistoric Park).png Zombie Kong (Blaze and Glacier: Reindeer with a Kiss).png Rathalos.png|Rathalos Shirakuna (Blaze and Glacier: Reindeer with a Kiss).png|Skirakuna is a Alien Dragonfly Monster Afro nagoya.gif Casts * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Gary/Heffer/Wilbert/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Dog/Rabbit/Zig/Flain * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Jim Conroy as Kenny The Tiger Shark * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Hokey Wolf * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Doug Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno/Hovis * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat/Pooh/Tigger * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus/Rodney * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce/Belly Bag * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * * Music Composer * Jim Lang SpongeBob Episodes * The Smoking Peanut * I'm Your Biggest Fanatic * The Camping Episode * Welcome To The Chum Bucket * Plankton's Army * Clams Songs/Soundtracks * Lala (from'' Rhythm Of The Pride Lands'') * Hakuna Matata (Baha Men) * A Trip To The Africa (Jason Marsden & Jodie Resther) * Donald's A Handsome Duck (Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, & Jimmy Weldon) * Warthogs & Meerkats (Patricia Rodriguez & Krystal Meadows) * Birds Of The Feather (Krystal Meadows, Jodie Resther, Jason Marsden, & Jimmy Weldon) * No Need To Cry, Arnold (Patricia Rodriguez, Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, & Jason Marsden) * Animal Kingdom (Jason Marsden, Patricia Rodriguez, Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, & Jimmy Weldon) * Dela (Johnny Clegg) Trailer Trailer begins with the Crossover Films Co., Ltd. logo Arnold: What is this place? Helga: I'm glad you ask, Arnold. Welcome to Africa. Arnold: WOW! Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Lion King. Coming April 2022 Category:2022 films